unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Buck
Nathan Fillion Edward Buck is your typical ODST. An overly ambitious, wreckless, and immature nut. However, one trait which distinguishes him from most other ODSTs is the fact that he is a seasoned veteran of the war and not a complete retard. During his youth, before the Human-Covenant War began, he was a star of TV series such as Firefly and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Now, the only "role" he plays is as grizzled sergeant leading a single sqaud of douchebags which includes a mute retard, a whiny noob, a gruff badass, a black guy who isn't Johnson, and an old romantic flame bitch of his against a bunch of aliens. Biography Youth and acting career Buck was born and spent most of his youth in New Albany (the New Jersey of the future). As a young man, Buck always aspired for greatness. He knew that he wanted to be an actor; to achieve that goal, he went to a variety of acting schools and came out a success. He found his first roles in a lot of crappy movies and TV shows. His big break came when he starred in the TV series Firefly. The show was an instant hit and he made shitload of money, swag, and respect which could even make the Prophet of Haters jealous. Training and meeting Dare One day, the executives behind Firefly thought that Buck could benefit from first-hand military experience, so they temporarily enlisted him in the UNSC Marine corps. As soon as he signed up, the Covenant declared war upon humanity, and Buck was then unable to leave because the UNSC would not allow him to. That is when Buck learned that you must always read the print of a contract. Buck endured intense and rigorous exercise throughout his training. This hardship would all be worth it as soon as he met Dare. Dare wasn't your average whore, he knew there was something special about her. She, unlike most of your allies, had a tolerable personality, a sense character development, and wasn't completely prone to friendly-fire. After months of building up a stable-friendship, he eventually asked her out and the two founded a relationship. Battles and his seperation with Dare as well.]] After training, Buck would participate within many battles throughout the Human-Covenant War. This includes the Harvest campaign and the Fall of Reach. He soon became a veteran of the war and was promoted to the rank of Sergeant and became a leader of his very own sqaud. Buck and Dare's relationship would be harder to maintain. Because they were often sent to separate battles, their relationship transitioned into a long-distance relationship, thus their feelings for each other were going through a decline. Eventually, they both decided to go their separate ways. Buck decided to stick with the ODSTs for some reason, while Dare would go to join ONI and bang many of its staff so that she could rise through the ranks. Battle of New Mombasa could conviently make Halo 3: ODST's plot more interesting and meaningful.]] Shortly after Buck escaped from Reach and the Battle of Earth began, he and his sqaud were deployed over New Mombasa. Their mission entailed that he and his sqaud would to drop into the Prophet of Regret's via HEV and assassinate him. But before the could go out, Dare was assigned to lead the mission for a currently unidentified purpose. Regardless of why she was here, he knew her precense would be unwelcome among his sqaud, hence it may effect the mission. See, ODSTs tend to be sexist jerks who hate obscure branches of the UNSC like ONI, so this would obviously spell trouble. There was also the general awkwardness of meeting an ex-girlfriend who is banging far more impressive people than you. Once the squad were briefed and equipped, they're mission began. They dropped from orbit within their HEVs and were prepared to land in the Prophet of Regret's carrier. Dare the informed them to navigate away from the carrier for a currently classified purpose. Suddenly, that same carrier went into slipspace over the city of New Mombasa, sending all of the Hevs off course and landing across the city. With his team now scattered around the city, their thought their mission was officially fucked. After trying to rescue Dare, he realized that he was too late and could not find her. Out of nowhere, a sack of gass confronted with intents of peaceful negotiation with Buck, only to then make Buck fall over scream like a Grunt. Romeo came appeared and fired at the alien with his Sniper rifle. Now reunited with a single team member, Buck and Romeo then went off to search for other members of their squad and valuables to loot. Having no luck finding squad members, all while conveniently having plenty of luck finding loot, Buck and Romeo decided to leave New Mombasa before nightfall. But before they could hitch a ride outside of the city, their Pelican was destroyed by Covenant Banshees. Now that that they were stranded once again, they decided to look for another way out of the city along the rooftops. Soon, they were able to find Mickey and Dutch fighting Covenant forces on a landing zone. They attempted to assist the two of them and escape, but their attempts were ultimately futile because their Pelican was destroyed and Romeo was injured by a Brute Chieftain. Nightfall soon came, and Buck, Romeo, Mickey and Dutch could not find a safe way out of the city. Their only shot now was stealing a Phantom from the Covenant. This plan went surprisingly well, and the group now found their way out of the city. That was until Buck, in a rare case of compassion, decided to give another shot at looking for Dare after having been given an inkling of her whereabouts. He searched within the centre of the city, the Superintendent's data complex. Fortunately, he was able to find her with da Rookie and an engineer. While attempting to escape the city, Buck and Dare restablished their relationship in a scene that was blatantly plagerized from the film Chicken Run. But the Covenant had decided to glass the city, not solely for fun and destruction, but for a purpose that will be explored later in Halo 3. They managed to escape the city on the Phantom they had previously stolen. After months pass, Buck's sqauld, Dare, and the Engineer are all playing on Orbital. But unexpectadly, Johnson appears in his grand cameo in Halo 3: ODST, for the sole purpose of rapeing interrogating the captured Engineer. Well, Johnson DOES know what the aliens like. Because of that, the Engineer soon spills the beans and revealed what the Covenant are actually looking looking for. After the war Buck and Dare settled down and got married. The production of Firefly was also resumed, and Buck returned to play the lead role. Filmography Edward Buck has had a highly illustrious career in the entertainment industry. He has had many roles within TV shows, Movies, and a couple of video games over the course of his profession as an actor. I mean, just take a glance at the guy's IMDb article. Trivia *Buck managed to maintain fabulous hair throughout the whole entirety of the Human-Covenant War. *Buck was given Recon armor for his role in Halo 3: ODST being a long-time veteran of the Human-Covenant war. **Halo 3: ODST was originally named Halo 3: Recon to commemorate Buck's life-long achievements and new Recon armor. *He once starred in a musical called "You know the music, time to dance!". Gallery Bucking around.jpg|Bucking around. Buck and Ape.jpg|Buck and Dare share an "intimate" moment. Buck.jpg|Buck shooting at 'dem Covies. Reach 4875954 Medium.jpg|Even in a video game real life, Buck's mere presence can make events so much more dramatic. Category:Characters Category:Things that kick ass Category:Things you should use for intercourse